


Мера выходит на сушу

by Danny_R



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: Мера не такая принцесса, которую нужно спасать, да и в башне её никто не запирал, но земные истории, рассказанные Атланной, она хорошо помнит.





	Мера выходит на сушу

Меру воспитывали царевной. С детства прививали покорность будущему мужу, смирение, доброту к подданным. И всё было бы хорошо, ведь эти качества действительно нужны царице, вот только Мере чуждо было смирение, а поклонение мужчине она сама заменила на гордый и независимый нрав. Ни от кого не зависимый — ни от отца, ни от жениха.

Мера всегда знала, что выйдет замуж за Орма. От этой мысли её сердце не трепетало, но и не сжималось от ужаса. Они с Ормом с рождения играли вместе, делились секретами, попадали в детские передряги. Мера любила его как брата, как лучшего друга.

И всё же женское в ней тлело, иногда разгораясь ярким пламенем.

Атланна, снисходительная ко всем шалостям, рассказывала истории: романтические земные о принцессах и спасавших их принцах, страшные атлантийские о падших. Эти истории Мера запомнила на всю жизнь. И если россказнями о падших они с Ормом пугали друг друга в темноте, забредя в подводную пещеру, то сказки про принцесс она лелеяла в одиночестве, вспоминая, как Атланна и Вулко говорили о том мальчике, Артуре, который живёт на суше и однажды станет их царём. Мера ждала его страстно и отчаянно, при этом совсем не зная.

С каждым годом эта мечта становилась всё более несбыточной, и Мера постепенно забывала о глупой надежде на спасение из башни. Она ведь не такая принцесса, которую нужно спасать, да и в башне её никто не держал.

В тот день, когда они стали женихом и невестой, Орм рассказал Мере о своих планах захватить сушу, и тогда между ними разверзлась пропасть.

— Ты же не всерьёз, — говорила она в ужасе. Миллионы невинных. И Артур, её несбыточная мечта. Всё пойдёт прахом.

Она знала Орма всего насквозь, знала лучше всех, но даже она не ожидала. Он хотел уничтожить тот мир, который так любила его мать.

— Я серьёзен как никогда, любимая, — отвечал он, и глаза его горели гордыней. Человеческие грехи очень хорошо смотрелись на атлантах, как оказалось.

И Мера в ужасе убежала, не зная, что делать дальше, не понимая, как дальше оставаться невестой такого, как Орм.

— Я не могу поверить, — плакалась она Вулко. — Он стал таким чужим, но я сделаю всё, чтобы отговорить его.

Вулко всегда был мудрее всех.

— Нет, Мера, так мы ничего не добьёмся, мы должны действовать более скрытно.

И Мера топила свой голос, не противилась Орму и его амбициозным планам. Но попутно вспоминала — не могла не вспоминать — того мальчика, которым Орм когда-то был, послушным и любящим мать больше всех на свете, так рано мать потерявшем и утонувшем в своём горе.

Когда поцелуй жениха становится особенно горьким от соли, а армия готовится к битве с сухопутными, она решает, что сама приведёт царя в Атлантиду.

И Мера выходит на сушу.


End file.
